


Golden Flower Petals

by kingstoken



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Autumn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “It will be fun, trust me.”





	Golden Flower Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/) prompt: “It will be fun, trust me.” and the [Jopper Autumn Challenge](https://jopperautumnchallenge.tumblr.com/) prompt: leaves.

“It will be fun, trust me.”

“I don't know, Hop, I think you overestimate young teens and how much family time they can tolerate”

“I'm allowing them to invite their entire friend group, how can they complain?”

After about ten minutes of arriving at Lewis' Country Farm Market and Pumpkin Patch the kids had ditched the adults to get lost in the corn maze. Joyce simply lifted an eyebrow at Hopper.

“I know, I know, you told me so” said Jim. Joyce tried to hide her smile, unsuccessfully.

“Don't worry they'll be back, when their tired, or hungry, or bored.” He simply groaned in response. 

To kill time they walked along the side of the pumpkin patch, at the back of the field there was a whole row of sugar maples gently dropping their leaves, Joyce thought they looked like golden flower petals. 

“There is one good thing about the kids abandoning us.”

“What's that?” asked Joyce distractedly, as she was still looking at the trees, then Jim held her hand.

“Oh” said Joyce, as she looked at their hands, then up at Hop, then back at their hands again. She intertwined their fingers, clasping their hands closer together. Then they continued to walk under the trees, the leaves falling around them, for a short time in a world of their own.


End file.
